


Sound Of Silence

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After spending years living with a bunch of people, Jackson has a hard time adjusting to an empty apartment after moving in with Rocki.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Kudos: 18





	Sound Of Silence

Jackson looked around their now empty apartment and stared at the furniture in confusion. “What are you doing?” a confused but amused Rocki questioned her boyfriend.

“There’s no one else here,” he whispered in awe.

“Uh, okay?” She side-eyed him and went to grab something out of the fridge. After she got her snack, she joined him on the couch.

“I’ve been living with a ton of people since I was a teenager. The fact that there’s only two of us now is a little weird.” He could clearly remember when his dad was still alive and how they had lived as a family of four then but a lot had gone down since. 

Rocki snorted. “I love your creepy, way too close family but yeah, it’s nice to be alone for once.” Someone was bound to show up to annoy them sooner or later, however - she couldn’t wait to see how long it took for that to happen.

“And I love you.” Jackson leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

“That’s sweet - I love you too.” She couldn’t wait to marry this man eventually.

And neither of them were surprised when the doorbell rang about three hours later.


End file.
